


Knock Knock

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Humor, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: The Doctor has the feeling that he's just stumbled into a bad Knock Knock joke.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 14/05/2011

KNOCK KNOCK

The Doctor stared at the door, feeling slightly foolish. You see, he had just finished watching a horror movie marathon, and although he would never admit it (he’d be teased for days by any of his Companions, and Jack would probably take this opportunity to suggest a snuggle) he was too scared to open the door.

It was ridiculous. He, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Last Gallifrayan, was scared of a few films made by a species that hadn’t even figured out proper temporal travel? (He didn’t count the so called ‘Time Agents.’ They hadn’t invented the technology that they used. In fact, he was ashamed to admit that they had cannibalized those Vortex Manipulators from blueprints that he may have, ahem, lost in a high stakes poker game.

But, he was digressing.

The point was, that humans were a very, very bloodthirsty imaginative species, and that if he had a chance he might just travel back in time and rant at the person who had decided that horror films were a good idea.

KNOCK KNOCK

The noise came again.

“Who’s there?” called the Doctor tentatively.

“The Doctor,” came the reply.

There was an incredulous silence.

Finally, and with a sinking feeling that he was trapped in a bad knock knock joke, the Doctor replied:

“Doctor Who?”

“I’m you, you idiot!”

The doors swung open. 

“Finally, they must have been sticking.” The Doctor said.

“Now, I would not have come here and risked crossing our timelines if it wasn’t for a very important reason. I need to tell you something. Whatever you do, DON’T have the horror movie marathon.”    


End file.
